Maybe Is Not An Answer
by Eryessa
Summary: A 3 Part pseudo sequel to A Family For Christmas II, so read that first before diving in if you want. There is an issue that Annie has but Jon isn't budging. Jon keeps giving the answer that Annie doesn't want to hear and she's not happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Together At Last**

A lot of those writing books would say not to describe a character as they looked in the mirror.

I broke that rule as I stared at myself in the mirror. My shoulder length darkish blond hair hid the scars that I had suffered nearly a year prior. I hated the fact that I had a piece of my ear missing due to the bullet that grazed my face the night my fiance Sketch was killed by Sarah Grange. The Psycho Bitch that had been my biological mother.

I was wearing one of my boyfriend's wrestling tank tops, and a pair of his boxer briefs, while I brushed my hair. The dark circles were not bruises from a fight, well not a physical one at least. It was because my son, Spencer, just didn't like sleeping at night properly. I didn't remember the last time I had a full night sleep.

Turing off the light, I walked out of the master bathroom and over to my bed. Though Spencer was three months old, and he was sleeping in the nursery just across the hall from me, I slept with the door open and the baby monitor on. My work laptop was still in the middle of the bed where I had been working on my new novel, or attempting to at least. After The Christmas Fairy, the publishing company wanted more supernatural fiction romance from me. While I was getting better at it and the fact that most of my Perry Miser books were steadily getting more famous, thanks to my WWE connections, my writing was a little on the decline.

As I stared at the screen where I had left off, nothing came to me. Laying my head down, I sighed. Maybe getting some sleep would be the best thing to do.

The screen saver came up and it was a slide show of the pictures that I had of Jon, Spencer and I together. They were the ones that were taken over the last couple months. Pictures of Jon sleeping with Spencer on his chest, Spencer's first smile at her and Jon as they sat together on the front room couch.

Those were the moments that I cherished.

"Love you, Jon." I whispered staring at Jon Good, the man that had unceremoniously entered my life.

* * *

I woke up to a light touch. It started with my thigh, the coarse fingers that had not touched me in a long time it seemed like. They traveled up to my hip as I felt the bed shift behind me. I could smell Jon's body spray, I felt his nose brushing the back of my neck as he smelled me.

"Jon, stop. I smell." I told him.

"No you don't." He said, his hand snuck up under the tank top to run circles around my belly button. "You smell great, Princess."

I whined, not turning around to look at him. When I was tired, I didn't want to do much of anything. And that meant I didn't want to deal with Jon. And we hadn't been together in about two weeks, he'd been gone on the European tour thing while being pushed for a title championship of some sort.

His hand went towards the top of the boxers and I didn't stop him. He was nipping at my neck, turning me on because he didn't bother to shave. Groaning, I then laughed as Jon's bipolar hand shot upward, fondling my breast. I turned my head to kiss Jon, which he allowed. I knew why he was doing this. I had been given permission from my doctor that three months after Spencer was born then I was capable of having intercourse.

Jon was making up for loss time, and I liked it.

"You've seen me jerking off, Princess." He mumbled against my mouth as his hand traveled south again. "You want to make it official? Do you want what you've seen?"

His fingers made it down between my legs, just rubbing the lips of my pussy. How many times had I touched myself in the last couple of months while talking to Jon on the phone. There were always other ways of pleasing yourself instead of just having sex. I reached back to run my hand along his right arm as it was the one doing the foreplay. I opened my legs so that he could have better access and pressed his hand tighter against the nerves that were exposed to him.

"Oh so wet, Princess. You're a Naughty Princess, aren't you?"

"Only when you're involved."

He shifted so that he could push down the boxer briefs that I was wearing and then I heard the distinct zipper coming down and I felt his cock resting against my ass. All the while we hungrily nipped at each other's lips.

"Ready for me, Naughty Princess?" He asked moving so that my leg was draped over his thigh to get better access to my opening.

"Uh huh." I mumbled trying to lay on my back.

"No, like this. I want to do it lazy. You don't need it rough." He coaxed for me to lay back on my side, returning my leg over his before playing with my pussy again.

Some times I was amazed at how well Jon was attuned to my needs and what he thought was best for me. I liked that, I liked that he was willing to make sure I was okay.

"Ready?" Jon asked me again, running lazy circles around my clit.

I groaned and nodded.

He eased himself into me and I won't hesitate to say it hurt. I hadn't expected it to hurt, and when I first tensed up Jon stopped.

"Are you okay?" He brushed the hair from the side of my head, where the scars were.

"I guess it's because I haven't had sex in a while."

"You mean not making love while you were cooking Spencer?" He asked pushing in a little further. "I had wanted to fuck you so bad during that time, but with everything going on, I don't think I would have wanted to scare you away."

"You pissed me off too much for the most part." I groaned as he moved further into me, then out a little and then in again. "But I was an emotional wreck. Half the time I wanted to kick you in the damn nuts. Shit, baby." I reached over my head to grab his head.

While he slowly worked his hips up against mine in lazy thrusts, his hand had found it's way up my top again, rolling a nipple in between his coarse fingers.

The ecstasy was there, it was starting to build bigger than any other that I had in my life it seemed. The times I was with Sketch were foggy at best as I tried focusing with Jon was doing to my body. When he felt that my body was accepting his cock he started to move a little faster, the impact of his hips against my ass caused me to jerk. My breast bounced in Jon's hand causing him to laugh with each whine I made as he did so.

"I have never heard you whimper like this, Princess."

"You make it happen, Jonathan." I slipped his real name in while involuntarily squeezing my channel around his cock, making him growl.

Jon sped up, rocking in and out a bit harder. He reached down between my legs and started stroking my clit. I started climbing high curling forward slightly to give Jon more access to my body. He grabbed my thigh lifting it up and started really going at me.

"Fuck, Princess, my naughty, naughty Princess." He grunted from behind me.

"Jon!" I gave a strangled yell as that electric overload happened.

I tightened up when my orgasm hit. Then Jon froze, his cock twitching in my tightened channel. There, we did it. Our first time together was blissful. It was peaceful, just what the both of us needed for being together for so long without getting a chance to go at each other like this.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I know," Jon mumbled into my neck. "I do too. I love you, my Naughty Princess."

"We can be more naughty together if you'd just move in." I said and then suddenly wished I hadn't.

The contentment stopped. Jon extracted himself from between my legs and I watched as he rolled away from me. I ruined the moment, I knew I did. This was one of the constant battles I had with Jon.

"I can't just do that, Annie." He said readjusting himself inside his jeans before walking towards the bedroom door.

Rolling off the bed, I pulled up the boxers and then I followed him across the hall to Spencer's room. I caught Jon standing at the raised rib looking at the little boy sleeping. Jon didn't look at me, instead looking at my son.

"Jon," I said, knowing that if I tried to touch him he'd just brush me off.

This was the constant battle for us in the last two months. Besides being on the road so much, Jon still lived in Las Vegas. He knew I refused to leave Pensacola because that was where my family was. The Anoa'i family, Annie Anoa'i was my name now. No longer was my name Annie Grange, but Annella Anoa'i, the adopted daughter to Sika and Patricia Anoa'i. I was Roman Reigns' sister, I was his daughter's Aunt Nella. I didn't want to leave my family again. But that didn't mean I was totally happy.

"I don't think I can." Jon said, looking down and then back at me. "I just can't change."

"Change what?"

"I've already changed so much, for you, for the company…my life isn't what it had been. I'm not me anymore."

I opened my mouth to say something but knew I couldn't. He was right.

Jon had started being seen as a father now, to a son that wasn't even his. He had been called Uce, a reverent word for brother, by Joe, it had even slipped into a skit once. And what was worse, the women were just as bad. Several times I had heard horror stories of Jon going to clubs with Colby and a few of his coworkers only to be surrounded by what I call the loose women. The Loose Women were essentially ring rats, buying him drinks in hopes of getting Jon drunk. His once happy life was so black, because now he was with me, and it just ruined the one thing I was willing to let him do.

"Never mind." I said quietly. "I don't want to push you away."

Jon sighed, turning away from Spencer's bed and facing me. "I need you, Annie. I know that I need you in my life but I don't have the answers that you want from me."

Just then Spencer started to wake up. He must have heard Jon talking or something like that. Of course he would, even inside my stomach, Spencer would react to Jon and the things that he would do. Apparently he knew when we were kissing.

On the changing table was a bottle of hand sanitizer and I went to go put some on my hands so that I could take care of Spencer.

"No, that's not going to happen, Princess." Jon stopped me by putting his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "You rest and I'll take care of our boy."

"Are you sure," I asked as I watched him sanitize his hands.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go back to bed, go to sleep and then maybe we'll have some more time together." He said, glancing at me.

How could I say no to sleep?

* * *

**Well that's part one of three. I had this idea floating and after much editing I think I've managed to get it right for you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Our Boy**

The next day I wondered why I woke up in the morning. I expected to see Jon there next to me but he wasn't. I slept through the night? That wasn't possible because Spencer never slept through the night. Grabbing the house coat that was hanging on the closet door, I got up to inspect my home.

"Jon?" I spoke up as I walked across the hall to Spencer's room.

Well with this mystery, I expected to find Jon in Spencer's nursery. I knew that Spencer loved to be held and rocked as I read one of his books to him. The rocker was empty, the crib was empty. From overhead, though, I heard a creak in the ceiling. We were on the second floor and there was the full attic that I had done over for Jon. I heard the music now as I turned from the nursery and headed what looked like a closet door at the end of the second story hall.

Up in the attic I had asked Dwayne, Joe and some of the other guys to help put things up there for Jon, so that Jon could have his own space. In essence it was a man cave that covered the entire house. It had once been an apartment but now it looked like a living room and a weight room. There was a series of leather couches in front of a large flat screen near where the entrance door was. Then more towards the opposite side of the area was the exercise area. That was where I found Jon, and Spencer.

Spencer was laying on a pillow, looking up at Jon who was doing push ups. Every time Jon would lean down he would blow raspberries into Spencer's onsie covered belly. At three months old Spencer was laughing and smiling, these were the milestones that Jon loved to be involved with. Though Spencer's hair could be seen as the same color as Jon's, there was still a chance of it changing more towards my own hair later. But for the most part, Daddy Dean and Spencer could be seen as biological father and son.

"He looks so much like you," I remembered one woman telling Jon when were were at the store. "He's got your eyes."

And Jon, he smiled. While some times it was obvious that Jon was not Spencer's real father but I could also see that he loved him. I still had some internal issues with referring to Jon as Spencer's dad, though Jon didn't.

"He's my little man." Jon told the woman before taking my hand and walking towards the check out stand with me.

I walked over to the two boys who were having a grand ole time and sat with my legs crossed and my knees just above Spencer's head. When Jon looked up at me he smiled that cocky smile of his.

"Our boy is getting bigger." He said pushing himself up so that he was sitting facing me. He picked up Spencer with the pillow and placed him in his lap. "Isn't Mommy pretty, Spense?" He asked, looking at me.

My son looked at me and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed his head. I heard him laugh slightly, his little uncoordinated hands waving.

"Let's go get something to eat." I suggested. "And then we need to talk about something, Jon."

He sighed, looking down at Spencer. "Yeah, I think we do."

* * *

My kitchen was big, there was even a full dining room just off set from it. I loved that room, it was where I could think while I was fixing meals. Most of the time I didn't use my writing room because I had Spencer, and when I was writing if I was writing at all anymore, I was in this kitchen sitting at the island.

Jon put Spencer down in his car seat on the island and then started getting stuff out for food. I tried to get in the fridge until I felt Jon swat my butt.

"Get out of there. I'm here, I can do it."

"Last time you made something you burnt the mac and cheese." I responded while grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Hey, your brother has been helping me with that."

"Joe or Matt?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Which one has the restaurant?"

This back and forth stuff was common for us. Bantering and whatnot. I still could remember that well when we were first introduced to each other.

Jon moved around the kitchen, Spencer and me watching him. My mind went back to when Jon and I first met, when I was pregnant with Spencer, whose real father was killed by my birth mother.

"Remember when we hated each other?" I asked.

"From what I remembered, a little of it was me liking you but not having the guts to admit it until around Thanksgiving of last year." He looked over his shoulder at me.

How could I forget that? Hence why he kept calling me Princess. That guy was Hell bent on fraying my last nerve. He enjoyed making me get pissed off at him.

"When Sarah," I started to say but Jon stopped me.

"Don't say her name. She's not around anymore and I want to keep that in the passed." He leaned down on the counter and kissed me. "I want us in the here and now, Princess."

I wanted him here permanently. I watched as Jon went back to cooking breakfast.

I looked at Spencer who seemed to be watching Jon. "Jon, can I ask you something? Did what happen at the last Raw event get you annoyed?"

Jon, as Dean Ambrose, was in a championship title match, which he won. That wasn't what happened though.

"The fans chanting Daddy Dean? Yeah, a little. Kinda sucks when I want to keep my personal life out of the ring, back in the locker room." He looked back at me.

I really couldn't blame him. Spencer wasn't biologically his. I didn't think Sketch would have minded me giving Spencer the last name of Anoa'i. It just felt so right. Spencer Joseph Anoa'i, named after his biological father and after Joe Anoa'i, my brother. Though I was white, not Samoan like the rest of the family, it was still fun to see some of the family pictures. Especially when Jon was involved.

"Summer called earlier, she was wondering if we could watch Noella for her and Scott for a few hours."

"I don't see the problem. Did Spencer wake up at all in the night?"

"Nope, not once. After I came in to change him he slept through the night." He looked back at me.

I smiled at him. He was so good to my son, if what has been going on in the last couple months I would say our son but that was still hit and miss at times.

"The guys want to see him though. Larry and some of the others that I work with."

"You want to Bring Spencer on the road?"

"Just for a week or two, he's three months old. That way we can have some time together and I get to see my kid, all in the same package." He shrugged.

So I took a bite of pride and asked him straight out. "Why not just move in with me, Jon? You're here most of the time anyway. Ma loves ya, Sika is all for having you around. It was his idea to give you the attic space. I've tried, Jon, to keep you here. But you won't."

He was cracking eggs and putting them in the pan that was on the burner. Jon didn't look at me, not that I expect him to.

"Can I think about it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

I stood up and did what felt right. Being mindful of the burner, I wrapped my arms around Jon's waist and pressed my face between his shoulder blades. "I love you, Jon." I mumbled into his tank top.

"Love you, too, Princess." Jon said as he put his hands on mine.

That was the best I could hope for but I still had an entire day to have him say yes to moving in with me.

* * *

**One more part to go. Hope you guys enjoyed this update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Maybe Isn't An Answer**

"I really appreciate this, you two." Summer said as she and Scott came over later that day. "It's only going to be for two hours or so. It's just a movie."

Spencer was sitting on the couch with Noella, both looking at each other. Sitting up with the aid of the couch had helped and considering they were together a lot since they were born, they've grown accustomed to being together in each other's presence. Jon was kneeling in front of the couch playing with them, while Scott leaned over the back of the couch watching them.

"We've got it, Summer." I told her. "This isn't the first time we've watched my niece."

We heard a giggle and looked over at the two infants as their toes started getting nibbled on by Jon. First Spencer then his cousin, and then back to Spencer. Until Noella latched onto Jon's dirty blond curls.

"Ah! Ah, I submit, I submit." He tapped the couch while trying to pry her little fingers out of his hair.

I stiffled a laugh. "And he told me once he was not a good person around children. Now he's a big kid himself." I told my sister.

"You know it." Scott and Jon chorused, making both of us laugh.

Finally prying Noella's hands from his hair, Jon sat down on the floor. "You two go. We got these rugrats." He told them. "And just so you know we won't be alone."

"The group's back, I heard." She smiled.

Joe was back in town and he brought Colby with him. Tera would be spending girl time with Jess, adding Ma and Jess's mother to the mix as well. So I was going to be in a house full of men.

"They want to try out Jon's man cave." Summer said. "You get stuck with the kids and they get free beer."

"I don't drink in the house, Summertime." Jon looked up at her. "Kids, remember?"

There was the Jon that I adored. Cocky son of a bitch. I smiled as Summer and her boyfriend Scott headed for the front door. We bid them farewell and told them to call when the movie was finished. I closed the door and turned to look at Jon and the two babies.

"So, what should we do?" Jon asked.

There was a television in the front room, but the two of them didn't do much in the way of watch it. Unless you put wrestling on, in Spencer's case.

I had a fight with Jon over letting Spencer watch it. His defense was that they were too young to understand it, now that they could actually recognize him.

One time, on a Monday night when Spencer was fussy and I couldn't calm him down I turned it to the show in time to see Jon on there doing a promo. Instantly Spencer stopped, staring over my shoulder at the television. For the rest of the show he sat in my lap as we watched wrestling.

Jon saw me thinking. "Baby Genius it is then. I'll watch them, you cue up the DVD player."

"Actually I was thinking about that DVD you brought home." I suggested. "Sit them in their chairs and we sit on the couch. I kind of want to see it."

"The Shield DVD? Babe are you sure? You don't really care for it."

"Jon, I'm letting Spencer watch the shows, I have to DVR them because he won't stop crying at night."

"Babe?" He watched me walk across the living room towards the television. "Hey, what's going on?"

"This is why I want you here, Jon. Because of Spencer. Not just because of me, not because I want you here but because Spencer wants you here." I said grabbing the DVD that had The Shield on the front of it. "He'll only stop if he sees you or if he hears you and it hurts."

Jon was looking at me as I prepared the DVD for the kids. When I got like this Jon knew not to say anything.

"It's like he loves you more than me."

"Honey," Jon cut in.

Honey? It wasn't often that he called me anything other than Princess. That was my name to him, Princess. Annie sometimes, Annella when he was pissed off, but not too often did call me something other than those.

"Honey?" I asked.

"Don't forget, I room with Joe on the road. Jess is Honey. Anyway, look, that's not true; Spencer loves you."

I picked up Spencer who looked at me. It was hard to not see Jon in him, but this boy was Sketch's son. Not Jon's, yet here he was, practically attached to Jon.

"Some times I feel like he doesn't love me, Jon."

He stood up, making sure Noella wasn't going to fall off on the floor. "He loves you, Annie." He kissed my head. "He's just a baby. Take nothing personal with what he does, he's just a baby."

Jon took Spencer from me and put him down in his little bouncer chair, and taking the second one we kept here for Noella and then put her there too, both facing the television.

"Come on, sit with me." Jon said as he tugged me back to the couch. "Come on, Princess. Let's enjoy this together."

Jon and I laid together; my back to his front as we leaned against the armrest of the couch. Jon's arm wrapped around me and every so often he would press a tender kiss to my neck, linking around fingers together as we watched that God awful wrestling DVD.

The two infants didn't make a sound for the next hour or so. We sat in the front room, two adults on the couch and two children watching a DVD together, as a family. Granted it was all about wrestling but neither kid seemed to be interested in that, well unless you counted when Spencer started bouncing when Dean Ambrose was cutting a promo. Other than that, nothing bad had happened.

* * *

By the time the DVD was over it was getting on into evening time. I was getting the DVD shut off while Jon took care of Spencer since Noella had fallen to sleep about half way through the Shield DVD. As I was checking on my niece the doorbell rang. Looking up, I smiled when I saw the guy leaning over and waving in the window at me.

"Colby." I said seeing the goofy expression that he had on his face.

I went to the front door and opened the door. Sure enough there was my brother and Colby standing there with grins on their faces.

"Joe, Colby," I said stepping back. "Please be quiet, Noella is sleeping and Jon just went to take care of Spencer's diaper."

"Jon on diaper duty?" Colby tilted his head. "Wow, that is the last thing I'd expect him to do."

"I couldn't even handle Tera's when she was an infant." Joe added as he walked over to his dark hair niece still asleep in the jumper chair. "When is Summer and Scott getting back?"

"Soon, I think. They went out to see a movie. We just finished that Shield DVD of yours." I said earning a shocked expression from Colby and bemused from Joe.

"I thought you didn't want Spencer to watch wrestling."

"I didn't, but then just recently he started getting fussy and one night it was a full blown melt down. So I turned on the TV and there is Jon doing a promo and instantly he stopped. So, I record matches of Jon and let him watch them if he's crying for no apparent reason." I tried to defend myself. "His favorite thing is the promos and Jon flippant motor mouth rampages in the ring."

"Has he talked about bringing him to the show that's coming up?"

"I didn't know there was one coming to Florida."

"Several, actually." Jon said from the stairs as he descended them. "Sup guys. Thought you would be here sooner."

Colby instantly went to Jon, taking Spencer from him. The unofficial uncle now had a fan here in Florida. It took Spencer a while to get used to him but Colby and Spencer started bonding, while Joe was a natural at it. It was keeping their hair out of the reach of children that seemed to be a constant terror.

Colby's beard became quite the fascination for Spencer to grab on to. Like when Colby picked him up out of Jon's arms, that's the first place his little hands went. This time Colby got his nose involved.

"Ow!" Colby's yell was mumbled as Spencer used his baby strength to pull on Colby's beard before he grabbed onto his nose. "I submit, I submit!"

Helping him with his leech problem, Joe had to gently pry Spencer off his friend. Apparently noticing that Jon wasn't the one to hold him, Spencer looked at Joe.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" He asked holding Spencer towards him, but no close enough to his face.

"Nothing really, just spending time together." Jon answered.

Double checking to see if Noella was okay, we went into the kitchen. Joe sat with Spencer on his knee while Jon started up his domestic duties from earlier.

"Are you two doing okay?" Colby asked, leaning on the counter.

I shrugged.

"Annie's trying to get me to move in." Jon didn't sound all too thrilled with that answer.

"Why not, you're here most of the time anyway. You haven't been back to Las Vegas in, how long, since the time you two started dating I think." Joe said.

"Six months, give or take." He answered truthfully. "Guys, can we not talk about this?"

"Whatever you say, Uce."

I saw Jon shake his head. It was evident that being called brother was hitting a raw nerve with Jon, even with how close he was with the Anoa'i family.

"How's the writing coming along, Ann?" Colby asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Not good. I haven't been getting a good enough sleep lately. Last night was the first night Spencer slept through the night since he's been born."

"Is the publishing company still interested in you?"

"They are. I'm doing some short stories to keep myself from going dry."

"Hey, Colb, could you start cutting the onions for me, they're in the bottom drawer in the fridge." Jon said.

"Just move in, Jon. It will make everyone's life easier." Joe said, cutting back to the original conversation.

He looked at us. Joe with Spencer on his lap, me facing him, Colby who was heading towards the fridge. And then he glared. Why I don't know but I knew when Jon was unhappy about something. I wasn't sure if it was with us trying to pressure him into agreeing to move in with me or what. When Jon got like this it was best not to press the issue.

"Maybe okay." He finally said, turning around to the sink.

"Jon, that isn't an answer. Maybe isn't an answer." I said, rubbing my face.

"Well it's going to be the answer, Annella." His voice rose, turning more towards Dean Ambrose than Jon Good. "That's the answer I'm sticking with until I can figure out what the hell I'm going to do with my life."

The words hurt. It was like being stabbed in the chest. Joe instantly stood up and took Spencer out of the room, not wanting the boy to be scared of Jon as I was at that moment. Colby looked at me as I put my hand on his arm. He kissed the top of my head and then walked out with Joe. That just left me in the kitchen with Jon, who was seething into the sink.

"Why do you have to make everything so hard?" I heard him speak lowly, almost defeated.

"I try not to be a bother to you, Jon. I never wanted that for you."

He stood up, running his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to do something, which didn't involve looking at me. Maybe it was time to start thinking about living without Jon.

"Maybe you should go back to Las Vegas for a while." I suggested. "Clear your head, don't come back to a damaged woman and a little boy that isn't yours."

"He is mine." Jon said catching my arm. "He's my son."

"Then why don't you want to be with me? Why don't you want to be with us?"

"Because I don't want to fuck it up. I didn't have a dad. I didn't have a man that cared about me. My own mother didn't care about me, Annie. I don't want to be that person for you, for Spencer either. But then there is that selfish part that wants everything back to the way it was. Single, alone, happy. But then when I'm here with you, with Spencer, I finally see what a real man is like, not the guy that I was. And I'm scared."

"All these changes?"

"Yes. I'm no longer the Lunatic Fringe. I got out into the ring and I'm scared I'll come back to you with one more scar. What if I hurt myself and I can't support you and Spencer. What ifs here and what ifs there. That's why I'm worried. What if this," he motioned between us. "What if this doesn't work and we break up?"

"What if we don't? What if we grow old together? Those are the what ifs I hold onto every day you are gone. What if Jon found someone who doesn't carry baggage? What if he found someone prettier than me, sexier than me. I've been shot in the face, I have had a C-section done to get my son out of me. What if Jon get fed up and just leaves. I have my worries and what ifs too, Jon."

"Maybe is the best answer I can give you, for right now at least."

"And right now, I'm just happy to have you with me." I said.

We shared a kiss that was like none we had shared since he got back. I had to stand on my tiptoes just to give him a proper hug, cradling his head to my shoulder while running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

At least this was what I had to look forward to, this in the here and now. Jon was there, that was all I needed.

But it still didn't help that all I got was a maybe out of him. And maybe wasn't an answer I wanted.

* * *

**Well there's the end for this little installment of the Annie and Jon story. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
